Numb an InuXkag fanfic poem
by riceflower3
Summary: Just needed to get this creativity out, us know? Ahem, ahem...OooOooOooOoo Kagome isn't the same anymore. She's not the bubbly and feisty girl we all know. She's become numb... because of what she has to suffer everyday. Inuyasha (the idiot) finally notices Kagome acting like this and tries to do something about it, but is it too late? Admittance follows up. Feelings are known


**Hello! I'm back, and this time, with a fanfic poem! Yay! The idea came to me in a kind of weird way…**

**TTTTTTT**

**Me: I'm bored. **

**Inu: Then do something. **

**Me: (cling to his shoulder) Play with me!**

**Inu: Hell no! And get off a me!**

**Me: Wah!**

**Mir: Yes, play with her. Or rather, I'll play with you, kitty. (smiles successively)**

**Me: (freezes up) No thank you. **

**Angry Sango: Miro~oku!**

**Mir: O.O|||| I'm so sorry, Sango dear! Please forgive me?**

**Kag: He just never learns, does he?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Inu: Keh. **

**Me: (watches the scene for a while) I got it!**

**Kag: What?**

**Me: Lets make Inuyasha grovel for forgiveness in my next fanfic!**

**Inu: (growls) Hell no! What's wrong with you, woman?**

**Kag: Actually, that's not a bad idea, now that I think about it. **

**Inu: (horrified) Kagome!**

**Kag: What? You deserve it, you know! Especially when you keep running after... (sniff)Uh oh...**

**Inu: (worried) what?**

**Kag: (Runs away)**

**Inu: (dumbstruck) O-oi, Kagome! (Runs after her)**

**Me: My, my, my, this is interesting. **

**Mir and San: Ya don't say. (Stare after them)**

**Me: (idea pops in head) I got it! (Mutters) Pencil, pencil, where's my damn p- aha! Poem, poem, poem...**

**Mir: is she okay? (inches away from me)**

**San: Honestly? I have no idea.**

**TTTTTTT**

**Hehe... Anyways, on with the poem!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, cuz he is such an inconsiderate, arrogant, self-centered, jerk with an over inflated ego, and... haha, just kidding. (Or am I?) But no, I don't own Inuyasha. *sniff sniff* So sad. **

* * *

><p>Key: Italics:Kagome<p>

Nothing: Inuyasha

Last word at the end: Inu and Kag

* * *

><p><em>I feel no pain now when he leaves<em>

_I feel no anger now when he leaves_

_I feel nothing.;_

_A hollow shell_

_an empty shadow_

_of the person which I used to be._

_Maybe I'll heal over time,_

_forgetting,_

_disappearing,_

_fading from my mind._

_But I know my heart will never heal_

_as I see it splintered in his palm;_

_shattered,_

_crushed,_

_till no more._

_**OooOooOooOoo**_

I watch her,

wary,

cautious.

She looks at me,

emotionless,

empty.

Say Something [Dammit]!

I want to yell. )

Anything,

everything.

Just say something

I won't give up on you

[No pun intended!]

Say something,

anything.

Sit!

For all I care,

Smile!

Laugh!

Be the person who you are.

Not this empty husk

emotionless,

hollow

no feelings inside.

Your clouded eyes look at me

and lifelessly smile.

"Welcome back,"

You say,

no emotion in your words.

Please, Kagome

Please.

Don't be like this.

Be your spunky self

having no care in the world.

Please...

_**OooOooOooOoo**_

_I can see your expression_

_Trying to make up your mind_

_about something._

_I feel the sudden urge to laugh_

_But I can't._

_A single burst of light,_

_A single drop of water,_

_An irreparable flood of tears._

_I can't._

_I won't._

_But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._

_**OooOooOooOoo**_

…I'm sorry…

I'm so sorry

I'm at fault

For everything that's happened

to you.

Forgive me…

Please…

I'll do anything

everything.

Just…

don't stay like this…

Please…

I…

**OooOooOooOoo**

_I see your face become somber_

_I instinctively place a hand to my mouth._

_This sudden urge,_

_to laugh,_

_and make everything bright once more,_

_is slowly being replaced,_

_by a howling beast._

_Desperate to come out_

_And wrong me dry._

_The dam is trying to stop the roaring water_

_But it won't hold much longer_

_Slowly wearing down_

_barely able to sustain it._

_…Save me…_

_Please…_

_I…_

_Love…_

**_OooOooOooOoo_**

I snatch her from the ground

and grasp her waist

hugging her tightly.

So light

so delicate

how did I never notice?

Too fragile

too broken

how could I have done this?

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

For making you this way

Just please.

Come back to me.

Please…

I…

Love…

_**OooOooOooOoo**_

_I press it tighter to my mouth_

_Unable to hold them back_

_A shudder runs through me,_

_this beast welling up_

_roaring to break free_

_and become alive._

_A slight sob,_

_a warm embrace,_

_a flood of tears,_

_crashing,_

_tumbling_

_past splintered ruins._

_I rest my head against your chest_

_and hug you back,_

_unable to let go._

_…thank you…_

_for saving me…_

_I…_

**_Ã_**

**_OooOooOooOoo_**

I…

**_Ä_**

**_OooOooOooOoo_**

_Love…_

**_Ã_**

**_OooOooOooOoo_**

Love…

_**Ä**_

_**OooOooOooOoo**_

_…ÿøú…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! That was tough! (wipes forehead) Hay…! (sigh) Y'all better appreciate this lil' poem, cuz I was working in camp! And now I have homework! D: (# ゜Д゜) Σ(゜Д゜)( ￣□￣ ;)！！**

**Mir: haha!**

**Me: T T…**

**Mir: (gulp) sorry!**

**Me: Anyways, just wanted to let that lil' emotion out, and yeah. :) !**

**Now, LETS GO SEE WHERE INUYASHA AND KAGOME WENT! *w***

**Look for the little lovebirds.**

**Find Inu and Kag all cuddled up.**

**Everyone: Awwwwwwww!**

**Inu: (glares at them and me) Fu… (still cuddles a now blushing Kag, though)!**

**Me: Ya know you love me! (wink)**

**Inu: (snort)**

**Me: (giggles) Anyways, R/R! Please? Pretty please? With whipped cream on top? ;)**


End file.
